In a “bring your own device” (BYOD) environment, employees may use their personal devices (e.g., mobile phone, tablet, laptop, etc.) for work purposes (e.g., enterprise purposes). When a device is used in a BYOD architecture, one or more entities (e.g., one or more employers) may need to manage the device to secure the contents and/or applications used for work purposes. When a device is managed by such an entity, even though the device is owned by the employee, the employee may be required to delegate certain aspects of control of the device and/or privacy to the entity.
In certain cases, complexity is introduced when the employee's device is shared with family members and/or when the employee works for multiple different companies. Some device platforms (e.g., iOS) may only allow one device management server to manage a device. However, multiple independent entities having an interest in managing data and/or other aspects of a device. The respective entity may need to manage different apps on the device and/or to manage independently different sets of app data on the device.